I wish I could see you again
by NacaMichio
Summary: Once the world has been saved Dean Returns to a bar he expects to be completely deserted after the death of Ellen and Jo but he finds the surprise of his life.  Can Dean live a normal life or will he return to his old ways despite what he went through?
1. The Day You Slipped Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any characters portrayed**

**Note: In this story the ending of "Abandon All Hope…" Worked out a little different. Please enjoy.**

**Each part of this story was inspired by different songs and are named thus.**

**This one is "Slipped away" by Avril Lavigne**

Dean drove silently up to the dark hurt him to see the darkened windows. Sam watched the lights turn off and then turned to Dean. Dean held the steering wheel tight, staring at the empty windows. The supposed to be empty windows.

"Sam, there's someone here." Dean smacked the steering wheel.

"Dean, there's no one here. Jo and Ellen died and Bobby made sure no one bought it."

"Sam, look Damn it!" He shouted. Sure enough when Sam looked there was movement in the window. A short shadow moved across then back, "Come on Sammy." Dean grabbed the sawed off shotgun next to him and opened the door, getting out and shutting it. Sam followed suit.

Dean walked into the bar and spun around in all directions. He was furious with the asshole who was running around in the Roadhouse. Especially when Jo had only died… the reality hit him… right there he almost lost it all… he would have fallen to his knees but he couldn't do that… Jo was dead but Sammy wasn't. He wouldn't put Sam in danger by weakening his awareness.

"Dean… I don't see anything." Sam was thinking the same thing that then crossed Dean's mind. _What if this is Ellen's ghost? What if it was Jo's ghost?_ Dean couldn't handle that. He would die right there.

"Come out you son-ova-bitch! Come out and show your coward ass!" Suddenly every light turned on in the bar, painfully blinding Dean.

"Why are you boys always so noisy! We closed the bar for a reason!" Dean's legs did give out this time. He never in all his life had hoped to hear that voice again, "You alright boy?" Dean looked up at the face of Ellen Harvelle. She smiled and leaned down, "You ok?"

"Ellen?" Dean whispered. She nodded and he did something he was even surprised by, he hugged her, "God, it's so good to see you! Wait, is…" Dean started but stopped himself. There was no way.

"She's in her bedroom. Go." Dean's heart stopped and he turned to see a big grin on Sam's face. Dean stood up.

"You knew about this, Sam?" He asked through his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but they told me not to tell." Dean looked into Sam's eyes then socked him in the jaw.

"Okay I deserved that. Go see Jo." Sam rubbed his jaw.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Dean turned and ran to where he hoped Jo was really waiting. She lay in the bed, very fragile looking, but real and alive. Dean collapsed next to the bed and grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled groggily.

"Dean." She was awake now and her free hand flew up to his head and grabbed his hair and kissed him fiercely. She parted and smiled, "Hey."

He couldn't breathe. How was this happening? Jo was alive. He smiled an dumbly said, "Hey." He could feel the hot tears flowing down his face and felt as if they took his voice with them. She suddenly winced and grabbed her side and Dean's stomach flipped.

"Ouch. Still hurts. But it's ok. I got all stitched up after Dad saved us."

"What? Your dad's dead."

"And for a while now I was dead, fight? Well, Dad is dead but he still saved us. They haven't told you, have they?"

"Told me?" Dean whispered questioningly.

"We sat in the store and Mom held me after unbarring the door. She was ready to blow the place when a ghost swept down and picked me up. At first Mom thought it was some bastard trying to take me away or something but she says she saw his face. It was Dad. She swears it. I was unconscious. Well after we got far enough away the bomb went off without any help. Then I dropped into Mom's arms and she carried me to the nearest hospital where they treated me for the worst dog attack wounds they had ever seen."

"So you have been alive this whole time? " Dean felt the pain in his heart. Deep.

"I wanted to tell you but you were fighting for the world and I couldn't drag you away from that for my own reasons. I'm sorry I hurt you but you needed it." Her hand ran through his short hair as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle. Your Mother will probably send me back to hell for this but I should have done it years ago and there is no better time than now. Will you marry me." Dean whispered.

"What?" Jo looked down at the hand her had held up and pressed ligtly between her breats. The most gorgeous diamond ring sparkled in his hand. She smiled and tears ran down her face."

"Are you sure you didn't know I was here?" She whispered through sobs.

"I didn't know. This has been on a chain around my neck since two weeks before you died. I wanted to give it to you but never found the right time then we went on the hunt then you…" She cut off his ramblings with a kiss.

"Yes. She whispered, their lips barely parting then he smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms gently around her. He was officially tha happiest man alive.


	2. I Reach For the Sky

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural**

**Note: As I said with the first chapter, every chapter will have a song that it goes with. This one is after the song "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada . You should listen while reading. Makes it more awesome, so says my sister.**

That was a little rash but what did Dean care? The love of his life just came back from the dead. They had always sort of played footsies under the table with their love but Dean was tired of it. He had been so out there and confident but when faced with true love he had run like a scared child and he didn't like it so he was going to change that.

Jo had insisted she was allowed to get out of bed so Dean helped her walk into the bar. Her mother confirmed she was allowed to walk around but it was recommended she kept it to a minimum until the stitches were gone. It had been a while since she received them but she still needed them with how much damage had been done.

"Hey, Jo." Sam smiled and stood up. She grinned and he knelt down so she didn't have to stand to hug him.

"Hi, Sam. So what you boys doing in the area?" Jo asked when he sat back down.

"Well, we had heard of some evil roaming a few towns over and well, Dean needed closure."

"Did not!" Dean hit Sam hard in the shoulder then took the beer from Ellen who was walking around the table passing them out.

" You so did." She smiled and rubbed his head.

"Well, anyway, I knew you guys were here and I thought Dean should get rid of that ring he was wearing on his neck and he did." Sam smiled and Dean choked on his beer. He had just remembered one of the reasons he had waited for that proposal. Jo's mother was scarier than any Demon Dean had ever seen.

"What, Ring, Dean!" Ellen put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Jo smiled her most convincing innocent smile and held her hand out , making the large diamond heart on her finger visible.

"We are getting married, Mom." She whispered quietly. She sounded like her breath had all left her, like she was completely unable to breath. Dean couldn't see Ellen but he could tell by her loosening grip and Sam's smile. Ellen went and hugged her daughter.

"I knew it would happen someday!" Ellen then cried. She cried! Both Sam and Dean were shocked and started choking on their beer.

"Shut up!" She stood and smacked them both in the side of the head.

After about an hour of laughing and insults Jo started to drift off and her head fell off her hand and hit the table, causing them all to bust out in hysterical laughter.

"Ok I think that this one needs to get to bed, if her fiancé will take her to bed. Sam you can stay in the room next to mine." She stood and Sam soon followed. "Every time we touch" by Cascada came on the jukebox and Dean smiled at her, gesturing to the dance floor. She smiled and he helped her stand.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough." She looked up at him. His beautiful green eyes sparkled with little gold specks.

"Step onto my feet." He said quietly. When he was in front of people he was as hard as stone but now he knew he could melt and not be criticized. He could be himself, both of him. He could be either of himself and she wouldn't care. She smiled and stepped lightly onto his feet. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and her arms lightly wrapped around his shoulders and he pressed his forehead to hers, slowly swaying with the music.

She closed her eyes and swayed her hips with him until she became too tired to hold her head up. She rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted to sleep. He easily swept her into his arms and took her to the bedroom. He lay in the bed next to her and she rolled over so that she was laying on top of him, hugging his waist.

"I love you Dean." She whispered groggily, not even opening her eyes. Dean kissed her head.

"I… love you too, Jo." As he closed his eyes he had a foreshadowing (doom) sense that this was going to be gone when he woke up.

**Note: ok I have to apologize for the whole foreshadowing (doom) thing. When I was in school I had a teacher that taught us that everytime we hear, see or write that word we had to say type or write (doom) after it because it meant that most of the time. I have ocd so I have to say it or type it. I am sorry.**


End file.
